The present disclosure relates to a radiation image-pickup device obtaining an image based on radiation that has entered, and a radiation image-pickup display system including such a radiation image-pickup device.
In recent years, radiation image-pickup devices that obtain an image based on radiation such as X-rays as an electric signal have been developed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-228757). Such radiation image-pickup devices are broadly divided into, so-called, an indirect conversion type and a direct conversion type. In a radiation image-pickup device of the indirect conversion type, for example, an X-ray conversion substrate and a sensor substrate may be adhered to each other. The X-ray conversion substrate includes a conversion layer converting X-rays to visible light, and the sensor substrate includes a photoelectric conversion element generating an electric signal based on visible light.